Pink Pedals
by rebiSB
Summary: Okita meets a new maid at the Shinsengumi headquarters. In time he starts to learn about her past but at the same time, he is slowly falling in love with her. But he does not know about the people who are after her. What will happen!
1. Default Chapter

The New Girl

"Ah, Mr. Hijikata I see you are starring at the cherry blossoms again."

"Okita, get back to your post!"

"Fine, I'll get back to my pig post."

"Not that one!"

"Uh, but Simpachi and Sano are on duty."

"Oh, well then check on the runt."

"You mean Tetsu! He is progressing very well my lord. Don't you think he deserves some time off?"

"No. Because, if I give him time off he'll be just like Simpachi."

"I still don't see what's so bad about that."

"Okita, don't you have some where else to go now?"

"Oh, yes to the (Candy Shop)!"

………………………………………………………………………

As Okita left Mr. Hijikata, Okita looked up at the ceiling as he walked through the halls. He was so occupied he bumped into one of the new helpers at the inn. She dropped her stuff and plopped on the floor at the same time Okita did. After a couple seconds she got up and fixed her kimono. Then she put her hand out to Okita and helped him up.

"I'm sorry sir."

"It's ok, and you don't have to call me sir, just Okita. Because sir sounds to…to grown up."

"Oh yes Mr. Okita."

"Well, you're getting closer. Better get out of your way, also what is your name?"

"Oh, mine? It's Yumi…Yumi Kawasaki."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Oh, thank you…Okita." She replied blushing like a cherry.

Yumi picked up the laundry and went over to fold them in the drying room. Okita took a minute and stared at her as she walked away. Then someone put the hands over his eyes. "Guess who it is?" Some one asked. Okita loved this game it was one of his favorites!

"Hmm…I'm guessing it's Tetsu!"

"Awe! You always guess right when I do it!"

"That's because your arms go down so I know it's someone shorter than I am."

"Well, I certainly feel a lot better."

"Have you visited your friend yet?"

"Hmm…?Oh her! She's been acting pretty strange lately."

"…"

"I don't know what is happening anymore! Gah! All you big officers get to know all the scoops! Tell me some!"

"I'm sorry Tetsu, but you know the rules."

"What rules!"

"The one about the thing."

"Yeah I'm not getting it."

"Never mind I have to get to the candy shop before it closes."

"Okay Okita! Bye, Bye!"

………………………………………………………………………….

As Okita was walking to the main gates he heard someone shouting his name. He paused and waited for that person. It was Yumi. As he saw her running towards him he gave her a smile and the sun was directly over him too. Yumi felt the butterflies. Then Yumi stopped right in front of Okita and fidgeted with her fingers.

"So, I hear you were on your way to the candy shop?"

"Yeah, it's sort of lonely going alone. Want to come with me Yumi?" Knowing she wanted to.

"Really! I can come with you?"

"Sure, I don't see why you can't."

Yumi nodded her head and walked off with Okita. When they arrived at the Candy Shop, Yumi got colored sweet rice and she looked over at Okita. He got to bags of it and two bags of something else. Yumi laughed and walked with Okita back to the headquarters. As they were right about to turn around a corner they saw a woman on the roof tops of the Shinsengumi headquarters. It was a ninja.

Okita pulled out his sword but, Yumi pushed it back in. Okita gave Yumi a glare and sternly asked her "What are you doing?" Yumi stood there and finally said "Watch and see." Yumi stuck her right hand into her left sleeve and through three needle, spikes at the ninja girl. Then they saw her fall on the ground. Okita ran in forgetting all about Yumi. But, she followed him.

When they were inside they alerted the guards and told them to make sure she didn't leave…alive. Because that day Mr. Hijikata was discussing something very important. Then Okita took Yumi by the her wrist, and walked her to where no one else could hear them.

"Who are you?" Okita asked.

"Like I said I'm Yumi Kawasaki."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No I wouldn't lie to you! I'm Yumi Kawasaki and…"

"And what?"

"and…I used to be a ninja for well take a guess. I'm sorry. But, I had them erase my records. I wanted to start my life over. And, not being a ninja has been great until well, today."

"I will have to tell Mr. Hijikata though."

"Don't please don't, I rather you just let me leave please."

"Letting you leave alive!"

"Please?"

"No. You will stay here and I won't tell Mr. Hijikata this time but, I will be keeping a closer eye on you. Yumi Kawasaki."

"Yes Okita."

"It's Sir."

"Yes…Sir."

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! This is actually my very first story on Peace Maker Kurogane. Sorry if I stink! I hope you do give me reviews I do love reading them. I have written other stories though. Well thanks for reading this far. I will be updating when I can. (About 1-3 days Maximum waiting a week or a week and a half). Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The Papers

Well I'm sorry for taking a year just to get back to my story but here I am writing the second chapter! I hope you who read this can forgive me! And I would love if you could give me comments/ reviews! Thanks everyone!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okita what did you do to Yumi? Ever since you two went out for a candy break she's been very quiet, cautious, and her cooking went bad." Simpachi stated.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in a while!" Okita said.

"Well she better because she almost got fired by Mr. Hijikata today."

"Why? What did she do?"

"Well from what I heard she was pouring tea and then she got some papers all wet and the ink disappeared. But I don't see how papers can be so important anyway. Mr. Hijikata nearly died. He probably kept Yumi because she's beautiful and all."

"Tell me were those papers bordered with painted blossoms?"

"Ehh…I don't know. Say if you're so interested go ask Mr. Hijikata himself."

"Yep I might as well…ok well see ya!"

"Yeah, huh?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Okita walked down the halls he was looking up at the ceiling remembering the first time he met Tetsu. He smiled and once again he had gone into another place. After a while Okita put his head down and looked straight forward. Right before he opened

Mr. Hijikata's door he saw Yumi coming out with tears. Okita opened his arms trying to embrace her but she pushed him away and ran. Okita stared at her and he sort of felt bad for screaming at her the other day. He then walked into Mr. Hijikata's room and quietly shut the door.

"Mr. Hijikata, what were those papers about?"

"Nothing that concerns you Okita."

"Oh I see those papers were about the alliance with..."

"…enough!"

"What did you do to Yumi, to make her cry?"

"I didn't do anything except teach her a lesson. For everything she has done this week. She has made living here a nightmare! So I cut her ankle…is that so bad!"

"No it worse. Mr. Hijikata she didn't deserve that!"

"Okita, I will speak of this no more! Please escort yourself out from my room."

"Fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Later on that day)

After dinner was finished Okita went looking for Yumi to apologize for Mr. Hijikata's short tempered doings. But instead he bumped into Ayumi. She was sitting and looking up into the sky just like a little girl looking up to her mother. Okita couldn't help but sit down next to her and start a conversation.

"Eh Okita don't go breaking girls hearts, this one Yumi, she really likes you."

"…"

"I know she has a hidden past but, get to know her…she's a very delightful girl. The only reason why she's been acting like the way she was this week was because, she was sad that you didn't say anything to her."

"Umm."

"Well if you're hopping to talk to her which I am, she's in my room."

"Thanks, I'll go."

"Oh and be gentle she has a very fragile heart."

"Ok."

Okita got up and headed to Ayumi's room but he was nervous. He never knew anyone would like him a way like this. As he came closer to the room he could her Yumi crying and he quickened his pace. When he got to the room he opened the door and she was wearing a towel and lying on the bed crying. Okita shut the door and walked over to Yumi. The closer he got to the more she cried.

"Get away from me, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me…please?"

"Yumi it's just me Okita, I'm not going to hurt you. But why do you say that?"

"Okita…? Why are you here? I thought you never wanted to talk to me again?"

"No, it's just that I was worried that you might be a spy still, so I kept my guard up."

"Oh."

"So what happened earlier today?"

"Mr. Hijikata cut my ankle…that's all. It's not that bad."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I thought I had ruin all my chances with you."

"Hah, no I was going to talk to you earlier but to just pushed me away…may I see your ankle?"

"I guess so…"

"That's going to scar you know?"

"Yes but I don't know…how to well…sew."

"You're in luck I know how to sew, and I'll be glad to do it for you, if you let me?"

"Hmm…of course you can."

After the sewing was done Yumi started crying again and Okita couldn't help but feel bad for her. So he hugged her and she stopped crying. When she felt his touch she almost forgot there was a world full of hatred. Then Yumi looked up to Okita and looked through his big eyes…and she quietly asked "Will you protect me?" Okita was happy for once and so he said "Don't worry I will always protect you, Yumi Kawasaki…no matter what." And Yumi fell asleep in his arms. Okita glanced down at her face and when he looked at her he felt at peace too like no one or nothing else existed but he wouldn't let anyone find out about this.

So Okita opened the door and planned on carrying her back to her room. But as he made his way to Yumi's room Ayumi, saw him and waved. He just smiled and kept on going then he saw Tetsu coming his way. He started walking faster so he could avoid contact with Tetsu but there was no such luck.

"Eh, Okita what happened to Yumi?"

"She's….tired yeah, tired!"

"Oh…that's not what Simpachi said! He said you were in love!"

"…"

"What you're not!"

"How does Simpachi know this?"

"He said he was ease-dropping."

"Oh, well stay with me Tetsu cuz, after I'm done putting Yumi back to bed I'm going to find Simpachi."

"Oh, so I see you are mad right!"

"Yes."

"Well I actually have to meet up with Saya, she's waiting for me at the garden. But I can tell you where Simpachi is!"

"Where is he?"

"He's in the hot spring with Sano."

"Thanks Tetsu well go on and meet up with Saya just be careful."

"Don't worry Okita I can handle the trouble!"

"Of course! As long as you're not starting it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okita laid Yumi on her bed and pulled the sheets over her chest. He smiled looking down one her and then he started to leave. But as he got up Yumi pulled him back down and so he leaned down. Yumi gave a small smile and she slowly sat up. "Okita stay with me tonight, I'm scared." Okita sat down and thought for a while thinking about if he didn't stay and if he does stay. He couldn't decide but then in the very back of his head he remembered Ayumi telling him to be gentle. So he agreed. "Yumi what are you scared of?" Yumi looked at the ceiling of the room and hesitated from telling Okita until finally she said it "I'm scared…of Mr. Hijikata. If he didn't sense you coming earlier, I would've been who knows." Okita laid down next to Yumi looked at her, he knew something else happened from the way he looked in her eyes.

"Yumi, did he do anything else?"

"Promise not to tell him I told you? Because if he finds out, you and I will perish from this world we know."

"I promise…"

"He said he was feeling lonely now so he…used me for something more. He used me only for his simple pleasures."

"…"

"Well, I have to get to rest now because tomorrow I have to get up early and get some food at the market across town."

"I'll go with you I'm not on duty tomorrow. Only if you want me to go."

"No, I'd feel much safer with going. Because I think something' happening. My friend got word from the people I used to work for and she says they're coming after me. So the past few days I tried staying inside headquarters away from the rest of the city. I also felt as if someone was watching me. So you asking me if you can come along will make me feel a lot safer."

"Oh, in that case I won't let you out of my sight."

"Hum…good night Okita."

So Okita didn't go to find Simpachi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Later that Night)

Okita had left to take a midnight check to make sure the headquarters was safe and it was. So he went back to Yumi's room but on his way there, he heard a scream. It was coming from Yumi's room. Okita pulled his sword out and sprinted to her room. He opened the door and there was a man over Yumi. Okita took his sword and cut off the man's head. His body fell on top of Yumi who was wasting her energy on pushing him off of her. Not too long after Tetsu, Simpachi, Mr. Hijikata, and Sano. Okita took the body off of Yumi, who's face was covered in blood same as her sheets.

Yumi quickly rose and held on to Okita as tight as possible. Okita took her to the well and got some water and a cloth to wash her face. Okita then afterwards, got her a new outfit and told her she could stay in his room tonight. So she did so. Okita did now know that some one is really after her. So he put her to bed once again, closed his door and he sat in front of the door to make sure no one would pass…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Well this is the end of my second chapter so I hope you did enjoy it! My friend is the one who told me I should get back to writing so yeah! Well Please review if you have anything you'd like to say to me. If you have any pointers or ideas…fell free to tell me! Thanks for reading once again!)


	3. Chapter 3

(OMG, I'm updating like crazy! I guess it's a phase you go through or something! LOL! I know I have lots of mistakes here and there but, I hope you can put up with it until I learn to be less lazy and actually edit my stuff! Well thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Away

Okita and Yumi woke up early that morning with only five hours of sleep. But no matter. Yumi was still in shock from the other night and she was right Okita would protect her but she was scared that what if someday he would be too late! Or what if he would hurt himself just trying to save her. She now had the fear of losing him so soon. So she had just decided today would be her last day with Okita for she was going to leave and never come back.

"Are you ok Yumi? You seem more scared than you did this morning when I woke you up and you thought I was the man from last night."

"Oh no I'm fine no worries just absolutely horrified that you're going to get hurt trying to protect me one of these days."

"It would be better for me knowing that I'll be hurt and you'll be safe. It's better than just seeing you suffer."

"I've made my decision I'm going to leave today so I guess it'll be my last with you. Please don't stop me though I know what I'm doing."

"…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Later that day)

"Simpachi!" Tetsu shouted.

"Eh, what midget!"

"Okita's pretty mad at you I don't think you should stay around him he's like RARR!"

"Well now he's reminding me of you. When ever I tease you about Saya you girlfriend and tease him about Yumi, you two both squirm and dangle on my fishing line! Hahahaha!"

"Shut it, we have very emotional feelings! Just because you don't there's no reason to show us that you're so jealous."

"Yeah Simpachi, show those two a little respect." Sano added.

"Eh, what ever I need to take break! This fishing is boring!"

"But, Simpachi you haven't caught a single thing."

"Uh, that's because the fish were too small! Eh, heh…got to go!"

"Man, Simpachi is weird!" Tetsu said while, watching Simpachi and Sano sprint away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Back at SSGH (shin-sen-gumi headquarters)

Okita sat down as close as he could to Yumi while she was cooking. He watched move and he liked watching her long black, raven hair swish side to side. She was done cooking sooner than he thought but, he couldn't take his eyes off of her so he kept on watching her. Yumi left the room and went to serve the members their food and she came back soon. She walked towards Okita who didn't really notice her at first but she kept on walking towards him and then she made a sudden stop and held her hand out. He just stared. Yumi was wondering why Okita's face was in awe but no matter she just said "Okita what are you staring at?" Okita suddenly snapped out and too her hand. She blushed and then she started feeling the butterflies in her stomach, she had wanted this ever since she saw him but, it's too late she would be leaving.

Yumi brought Okita back to her room and she told him to sit while she packed her belongings. Than Okita stood up, walked over to Yumi and stood right behind her. "Why can't you stay?" Okita asked with lots of confusion. Yumi just stopped folding her clothes and turned around facing Okita ghostly face. She put her arms around Okita and embraced him while saying "I can't lose you, not it you're to get hurt." And she let go of him and started packing once again. Okita turned around and facing the door he left. He went to his room and got something out from his drawer. He tucked it inside of his robe and walked back Yumi's room.

Just as he got there he saw Simpachi and Sano, he couldn't help but walk over to them. Okita quickly drew his sword and cut a spike of Simpachi's hair off. "Ahh! You ghost, you killed my hair!" Okita just put his sword back in it's case and walked away. He got to Yumi's room and opened the door, but Yumi wasn't there. Okita shut the door and in panicking he turned his face side to side hoping that he would see Yumi. Except he didn't, he finally stopped shaking his head started to slouch his back.

All of a sudden he feels a hand covering his eyes. He knew it wasn't Tetsu this time so he got his hands and felt the other persons hands. It was Yumi. He was so excited to see her because he thought that she had already left. He didn't even bother to say who it was he just stood up and immediately hugged Yumi and gave her the item he was carrying. She opened the bag and inside was a case. Okita looked at her eyes she was happy and sad, but he only wanted to see happiness. Carefully Yumi opened the case and inside was a bracelet! All of a sudden her eyes were water and seemed almost like glitter.

Yumi was so happy because she had lost her old on and it looked exactly like this. But, all of a sudden she didn't feel like keeping it. It made her think of her memories watching her mother and younger brother get slaughtered. She also didn't want it because she would always have the memory of Okita. She didn't want that, she wanted to forget about him after this day. So she settled down from her happy self and started taking the bracelet off. "You don't want it?" Okita asked with sorrow. Yumi starred at his eyes and then she finally smiled and nodded a no. She handed the bracelet back to Okita and started walking away. Okita followed her destination. But on the way there he saw someone on the roof again. It was the female ninja. Okita pulled out his sword and an at least until he caught up to Yumi.

The ninja jumped down from the roof and Okita saw four others with her. Okita starred at Yumi and asked her "Did you used to work with them?" Yumi nodded yes and she started to cry. Okita knew that they were out numbered so he said sit here I'll protect you. And Yumi couldn't help but smile. Okita fought knowing that one of them will try to get her and he failed in keeping Yumi safe. He watched them carry Yumi off and he could see her body being held in one of their arms. He could almost imagine what they would do to her. He was angry and he headed back to headquarters to send out a search party for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(well end of this chapter I hope you ppl read and review more! Thanks for reading this chapter though! I will be posting another one soon! Take Care! I'm on to writing on my other story!)


End file.
